Bound Together
by Falling.Twilight
Summary: Lupin and Tonks' marriage from my point of view. Short and nice :3 Oneshot.


**Okay, as I didn't want to make this from a specific point of view, it's more of a descriptive fanfic - but I'm bored, and I _need_ to write. So tell me, TRUTHFULLY, not sparing my feelings, how it really was.**

* * *

The small room was filled with chatter and excited laughter. Although both Tonks and Remus had insisted to keep it nice and quiet, they had all come. And why not - everybody wanted to be present in their marriage, the sweetest marriage that had ever existed, a marriage that proved that love won over everything else.

The couple had not arrived yet, and Mrs Weasley had begun to get worried. She and Arthur were the nearest to the man who would bind Tonks and Lupin together, and she was pressing her lips in nervousness and glancing around.

'I hope they're alright,' she whispered.

Arthur sighed. 'Don't worry, Molly, I'm sure they're fine - probably having trouble with all the protection.'

'Oh. Right.'

But Molly kept bobbing up and down in her place anyway.

The Weasley twins had decided it was best to bless the wedding with their prescence, so they had showed up with huge grins in their faces and dressed in their best clothes. The first comment they had got, however, came from their mother, asking them why on earth did they keep their hair so long and that it was time for her to fix it.

Mad-Eye Moody was in a corner of the room, watching, silent, keeping an eye on Mundungus Fletcher, who was standing by his side, apparently bored. Kingsley was watching their reactions and laughing quietly. Not far from them, Bill and Fleur were holding their hands and smiling. For them, it was the most wonderful thing, to have Lupin and Tonks getting married just like them - they had spent a long time watching them fall in love, and later, develop that love. But of course, their marriage reminded them of their own.

'Did you arrange 'ow my parents will get to the Burrow?' Fleur whispered, a smile fixed in her face.

'Don't worry about it, my dad will take care of it,' Bill whispered back, and kissed her silky hair.

'But do you theenk zey'll have space for zem? Oh, Bill! I just remembered - ze flowers! I was theenking yesterday, what if zey dry up? With zis heat, zey could just -!'

'Fleur, love, calm down,' Bill chuckled, 'It's all taken care of. You have _nothing_ to worry about.'

He brushed his fingers across her cheek, and she smiled naturally.

'I love you.'

'I love you too, sweetie. Don't worry about anything.'

Biting her lip so hard it seemed she was going to slice it in half, Hermione gave a little squeel of excitement. Ron gaped at her.

'Hermione - are you alright?' he asked. She sighed and beamed.

'It's just...' her voice trailed off, and after a second she was at the verge of exploding with happiness, 'Oh, Ron! Can't you _see_? They are getting married, no matter what! It - moves me that even though he's a werewolf with no control over himself during full moon, she loves him and always will -'

'Seems like a fairy tale, doesn't it?' Ginny cut her off, smiling. 'Love over all obstacles?'

Hermione sighed and bit her lip again. 'Yes, _exactly_.'

Ron raised his eyebrows and turned away, muttering under his breath.

Mrs Weasley then approached the girls to ask them about Tonks' arrival, but at that same moment, even though they did not know, the Metamorphmagus and the werewolf were right outside the door.

'Ready?' he said in a low voice. Tonks pressed her lips together.

'Wait, wait a second,' she replied hurriedly. The man nodded and stood straight, gazing at the door in front of him, while his fiancée closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

'Ready?' he repeated after a moment.

'I think so,' she said, unsure. Lupin smiled, and moved his hand towards the handle.

'Wait!' Tonks squeaked.

'What?' Lupin asked tenderly, but it was obvious he was getting worried about her.

'I - do you - I mean - maybe I should have changed my hair to blond,' she whispered, panic wide in her face. 'My usual pink will look blatant in there!'

'Nymphadora,' Lupin whispered, placing his hands on her cheeks; she immediately made a face, 'Tonks,' he corrected himself, and she sighed, 'I don't care what color your hair is today. No offense. I just want you. I just want to get married with you. It's all I ask for.'

Tonks smiled and locked her eyes in his.

'Besides, I don't think the people in there will judge your hair color. Pink suits you perfectly.'

She laughed and rested her head on his chest. Lupin hugged her and stroke her hair softly.

'Now, are you ready?' he whispered. Tonks inhaled deeply and let the air out heavily as she stood up straight.

'I am.'

On the other side of the room, Hermione shrieked when she realized the door had opened, alarming Mrs Weasley and Moody (who drew out his wand out of pure instinct and then placed it back in his pocked, grumbling.) The Weasley twins started clapping and howling as the couple laughed, and Mrs Weasley hurried to them to hug Tonks and to conmgratulate Remus. Bill and Fleur approached too, but the werewolf raised his hands.

'We're not married yet,' he said with a chuckle, and the rest sighed in frustration - all except Hermione, who gazed at them as if they were people coming out of a wonderful dream and she couldn't believe her eyes.

The ceremony was short, only interrupted by several comments from Fred and George and their mother's scoldings. Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched in respectful silence, though every now and then a sniff could be heard. Nobody turned around to see who was sniffing.

'Do you, Remus John Lupin, accept this woman as your wife?'

Remus glanced at her, smiling.

'I do.'

'Do you, Nymphadora Tonks, accept this man as your husband?'

Tonks turned to face him.

'I do.'

'Then I declare you, husband and -'

But the words never got out, because at that moment the twins had erupted into whooping and clapping and shouting and wolf-whistling, to which Hermione joined in tears. Mrs Weasley threw herself over the newlyweds and kissed them both, talking to herself, and her husband followed to greet them. Fleur hurried to hug them, and Bill kissed Tonks in each cheek and patted Remus on the back, while Hermione and Ginny jumped up and down behind him, waiting for their turn. Ron rolled her eyes at them, and then congratulated them with a smile in his face (Hermione, who was very touchy at that moment, burst into tears again and hugged him tightly as she sobbed. Ron, however, patted her back with surprise and confusion in his face.) Moody was the last to greet them, since Mundungus did not move from his place in the corner, and after a soft kiss from Remus and Tonks, they left the room.

'How does it feel?' Remus asked his wife as they left, 'Being Nymphadora Lupin?'

'You mean, knowing that I can't be called Tonks anymore?' she asked with a smile.

Lupin chuckled. 'Exactly.'

'Actually,' she said, pretending to hesitate, 'it feels _great_.'

And he swooped down to kiss her.

* * *

**This is another oneshot that will be added to the colletion of HP moments, just like Lost Diadem. So you will see it again in some months. To be clear about it, I'll be posting my future FFs in my profile, so if you're interested, just take a look :)**

**xoxo.**

**Me.**


End file.
